


Umbrella's Coronation

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Umbrella becomes fed up with living in the shadow of her sister and wants to prove herself worthy of the Renoir name.
Kudos: 4





	Umbrella's Coronation

Throughout the halls of the Canopy Castle, guards and staff marched along the halls in orderly fashion, making sure nothing stood out of the ordinary. Furniture was kept tidy and the many paintings and portraits that hung along the regal walls were leveled neatly. Lights cast warming glows along the carpeted floors and vast rooms inside the castle, where many were turning in for the evening. As the moon rose in the sky, casting long, silver curtains along the floors, the pattering of tiny footsteps caused little disturbance in all of the silence.

A hint of pink caught the eye of one of the soldiers doing his nightly rounds who had heard the frail echoes, but when he turned to investigate, the oddity was gone. He shrugged away the confusion and went about his business, hoping he could get off his shift early.

Around the corner from where the guard was, the panting body of Umbrella hid in the shadows. She was dressed in her pajamas, but was in no mood for sleeping. This was the only time of the day she could do what she wanted. During the daytime her sister, Parasoul, would be too busy to play with her and would instead leave her under the care of Adam, one of her personal soldiers. With Adam the fun was too forced, like both parties were feigning having fun for the sake of the other, in order to appease the fact that none of them wanted to be there, and she hated it. It was too fake for her tastes. He always tried to buddy-up to her, trying to win her over by buying her ice-cream or taking her to the arcade, when in fact she just wanted to hang out with her sister and prove that she was a big girl like her.

Tonight, she planned on having fun without any of them.

The thick carpets ensured she made barely a sound as she hurried down the numerous corridors of the castle. She had lived there her entire life; she knew the place up and down and could even navigate her way around blindfolded if needed. Sneaking around was what kept her sane at this point, not that her sister knew about any of it. If Parasoul had any idea of how her little sister crept around the castle and messed with the staff, she’d go ballistic and lock her in her room again. No, the only way Umbrella could have any fun anymore was if Parasoul was in the dark about it.

Running up a staircase, she ducked under a table in order to avoid a maid who was too busy vacuuming to notice the child running past her. Her sprightly nature kept her energized for long hours; she’d be gone and back in her room before anyone would notice and still be wired up for tomorrow. The excitement kept her senses at a peak, she couldn’t feel tired even if she wanted to. Occasionally she would move things about, maybe a vase or a clock, or tilt the paintings to throw off their balance, whatever it took to bring a bit of life into this dull place.

Making her way into the deeper recesses of the fortress, her destination was embedded in her mind. Numerous times she had come across this particular section of the castle, but she never dared go in too far. She loved the thrill, but even then she knew of the risks should she ever get caught. This is why she took all the necessary precautions; she staked out the place and memorized the guard cycles, knowing when they’d be where and for how long. Parasoul never knew this, but she could put in quite the effort if she chose to set her mind to it.

Her eyes fell upon the table with a vase perched on it, the same one she marked down a few days earlier in her mind, and saw the half-open air-vent right above it. Knowing she had little time to move, she hopped up onto the wooden furniture and jimmied the grate off with little struggle. Looking around one last time to make sure the coast was clear, she slid herself into the vent and placed the grate back on behind her.  
Her heart was racing, and she couldn’t stop giggling. She had never been in here before; exploring an unknown section of the castle was always exciting, just as long as she never came across any dead rodents. That’s why she stopped visiting the pantries in the cellar. She didn't need another reason to not be able to sleep.

The dark, dusty interior of the vent made Umbrella pull her collar over her nose, hoping a fit of sneezing didn’t draw anyone to her location. Her small body was able to easily maneuver the dim pathways, going straight forward, but soon a fork in the road made her choose where to go next. Her gut told her to take a left and so left she went, where narrow slits along the walls formed parallel gaps, making it easier to see. It only went on for a couple dozen feet before she had to take another turn, right this time, but there were no slits at all this time, only an immeasurable expanse of darkness.

A lump of anxiety caught in her throat, but Umbrella choked it down as she continued onward, feeling aimlessly with her hands, hoping nothing unpleasant ran across her fingers in the void. The air was becoming thick and the corridor narrower, Umbrella now had to rely on her elbows to move ahead. Generally the vents would stay the same width, but this was something she didn’t plan on. Despite her instincts telling her to go back, her shoulders were pressed too close together to shimmy backwards. The only thing that registered in her mind was to keep blindly crawling forward and hope for it to widen out. Her hopes, however, were dashed as she soon came to an abrupt stop, the metal corridor holding her fast. The heat and humidity in the shaft was stifling now, gripping the air with a weight that refused to fill the girl’s body to capacity. A twinge of fear shot through her head, images of her being found passed out, dead, or not at all came to her in sudden flashes, the concept made her begin to struggle desperately.

Kicking her legs with what momentum she could muster, she swung them violently against the metal walls, combining with the force of her balled fists, she tried to give herself some breathing room. However, the struggling only depleted what little available oxygen she had left in her. The hot air made her throat dry; all she could muster for a voice were sharp whimpers that were lost in the echoes of her banging.

Finally, the vent seemed to give way to her flailing. A dent in the wall gave her enough room to throw more momentum into her swing and, with one last kick, knocked a hole into the side of the shaft, bringing in not just fresh air, but an illuminating light that blinded her. She spun around in order to shield her eyes, but the weakened walls had trouble supported the shift in weight. With little warning, what made up the floor that held her gave way, sending her falling down to the floor several feet below.

With the air knocked out of her, the girl tried her hardest to get to her feet and find a hiding spot. However, with her senses still reeling, it was difficult to get an idea of her surroundings. Seeing a row of containers, she quickly jumped into the first door she saw open and shut the door behind her.

Her little heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she tried to slow her frantic breathing, her eyes darting around the small compartment she now found herself in. Three slits allowed light into the cramped enclosure, giving Umbrella the ability to tell where exactly she was. All she could see were rows of similar matching cabinets with benches in front of them. A number of bags and towels were folded or draped over one another and the sounds of water running made it abundantly clear where she was.

She had fallen into a locker-room.

Umbrella swallowed a lump of dread in her throat as she heard footsteps approaching her location. Bringing her knees to her chest, she hugged herself tight hoping they would keep going. Unfortunately, the steps only grew closer and the voice of an unknown figure was heard.

“What the hell was that? Did something break?” It was a man, further intensifying Umbrella’s fears of where she was. Apparently in her travels through the vents, she had found herself directly over the men’s showers, with no possible way to crawl back out. The steps came even closer and the girl could now see who this man was. He was tall, with a strong physique that stood on rigid, toned legs - definitely a soldier. The only articles of clothing he wore were the white towel around his waist and those helmets all the Egrets donned. “Yo Joel, I think something fell out of the vents over here!” The man yelled out. A few moments passed and another male came up alongside him. “Check it out.”

“Aw man, do we have rats now?!”

“I don’t think a rat would’ve weighed that much to do this much damage.” Umbrella felt a twinge of embarrassment.

“I don’t weigh that much you jerk!” She retorted in her head, folding her arms in front of her legs.

“So like, what, a possum or something? Do possums sneak into air vents?” The one named Joel pondered. “I don’t know if I can shower with a possum running around.”

“Stop saying possum, dude.” The first soldier responded. “But you’re right, I don’t think I can shower if something’s running around in here.

“Should we…should we call someone?” The two took a brief pause and looked at each other.

“Well, we can see if some of the maintenance crew is still around – see if they have any cardboard or something to cover the hole in the vent up. I sure as hell don’t want anything else crawling in here.”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll grab my stuff and see if anyone’s still working at this hour.” The two Egrets took a final glance at the clutter on the floor and departed, leaving the girl inside the locker gripping her chest in fear. She was mere feet away from the two men the entire time and all it would’ve taken to spot her was for one of them to kneel down and see the pink locks of hair shuddering inside. She was taking too long to get out of there; she needed to go now.

Silently opening her locker, the Princess looked around cautiously. Hearing no footsteps, she carefully stepped around the mess she made, knowing she only had a little bit of time before those soldiers would be back. She saw one man enter into one of the shower stalls and she felt her heart skip a beat. Being in such close proximity to trained guards was one thing, but trespassing was entirely another matter.

She moved between the rows of lockers until she could see a door at the end of the corridor. Her spirits were lifted, but only momentarily as another set of footsteps rang through her ears. She needed another spot to hide, and fast.

Jumping into the first locker she saw, she made quick work and closed it behind her. Right on cue, a second group of soldiers settled down in front of her location, this time there were three of them.

“Is the entire guard bathing right now?!” Umbrella screamed inside her head. “My legs are cramping!” The two soldiers that stood up began to go through the contents of their lockers while the third sat on the wooden bench. Bizarrely, they all donned their helmets, hiding their identities.

“Man, I’m not looking forward to drills tomorrow morning. They’re always first thing, right before the sun’s up, and we always gotta skip dinner the night before otherwise half of us throw up.” One of the men standing said as he pulled out a bar of deodorant.

“I don’t know man; we get up, run some laps, do some marching, shoot off some shells here and there, listen to some speeches, and we’re done before evening sets in, then we’re off until the next day. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me.” The other soldier standing said in response.

“Not any more than usual,” The first soldier replied. “We’re just hungrier after everything’s said and done.” He wrapped a towel around his shoulders and leaned against the row of lockers. Umbrella peeped, seeing the lines his muscles drew along his body so delicately and carelessly it took no effort in expressing how fit the group was. “What do you think, Chuck?” The man turned his attention to the soldier sitting on his bench, who seemed to be staring at the floor. “Chuck?”

His silence was gripping Umbrella’s heart, making it feel like the air was being choked out of her. She couldn’t see where his eyes were looking at, but she was in his line of sight; all he needed to do was stare through the slits of the locker she was in and he’d be able to see her pink hair, contrasting sharply with the dark green metal.

“Yeah…” Chuck finally answered under his breath. Umbrella dared not breathe, lest any stray sound give her away. “Say…you ever wonder why the Princess makes us wear these helmets all the time?”

“Er…I’ve uh, I’ve never really thought about that.”

“You ever wonder if it’s because, you know, she’s trying to make us less human? The matching uniforms, the constant drills, the helmets; it’s all making us unidentifiable, like machines...soldiers mass manufactured to take orders, never to question...” The two other soldiers glanced at one another, their body language clearly reflecting their expressions. “Well-oiled gears to grease the war machine...”

“Hey Chuck, uh, let’s…let’s have you lay off those video games for a while, huh? They're not good for you.” The first soldier said, patting him on the back. “Here, I got something that might lift up your spirits!” Turning around, taking care to keep his towel around his waist, the soldier began to sift through his locker, pulling out an unmarked manila envelope. “You guys won’t believe what I got here!” His tone shifted to fervent giddiness as he slipped a picture out of the folder and held it out for the other two to gawk at.

“Whoa!!” The two gasped in unison. Umbrella strained her eyes to see what they found so captivating, but from her angle she could only see the back of it.

“That’s freaking Lady Parasoul!” The second soldier exclaimed, lowering his face closer. “Those legs can’t belong to anyone else!”

Umbrella perked up hearing her sister’s name. Those two were looking at a photo of her sister? An illicit photo?!

“Good lord, I always knew that sweater of hers was too short. You can see her underwear and everything! I never expected her to wear purple!” Ceasing his oogling for a second, Chuck snapped to attention, “Luke, how in the hell did you get this?!” He asked, inspected the picture closely. The first soldier, apparently named Luke, stood proudly before them.

“It’s like you said - it’s no secret that the Commander wears that sweater of hers with way too short of a cut; so I decided…you know, when we were taking a break from doing drills the other day, I saw her working on her motorcycle…”

“How did you take the picture though?!” The second soldier questioned, looking between the standing soldier and the picture. “I’m sure she would’ve noticed you getting that close, and with all the other superiors around it was impossible to scratch yourself let alone take a picture up her skirt!”

Luke snickered and gestured with his hands, “Some sleight of hand prowess and general know-how!” He struck a dramatic pose with one arm raised in front of his chest and the other below his waist. “You distract them up here to draw their attention away!” With his lower hand, he pretended to take a picture, his fingers barely moving to perform the action. “They don’t inspect you between drills since we don’t leave the grounds, but it was enough of a hassle to hide the film until I could get it developed!”

As the soldiers continued to whistle and marvel at the snapshots, inside her tiny metallic box, Umbrella glared angrily through the slots of the door she pressed herself against. Her rage shook her small frame as the men ogled her sister’s body like a piece of meat. How dare they take such photos of her sister without her knowledge?! The very nerve! Her sister was a member of the royal family, and commanded the utmost respect from her subjects! Unfortunately, from her current vantage point, she could merely stew in her anger.

“Maaan, these are great! You can see almost everything!” The last soldier said, standing up from his spot, an obvious tent being pitched from underneath his towel, something his companions were quick to pick up on.

“Yeah and we can almost see everything of yours too, dude. Put your freaking dick away!” Luke shielded his eyes with the pictures, hoping he could erase the unsavory sight with more pleasurable ones.

“Well what did you expect?!” The soldier retorted, hiding his shame. “I haven’t jacked it in forever, and then you come along with these pictures; what did you think was going to happen?!” With the photographs in hand, he hunched over and wobbled towards the lockers opposite them, right where Umbrella sat. She clutched her chest and mouth, silencing a whimper as his overbearing figure crept closer to her, the bulge closing in on the slots she had previously pressed her eyes against. “Besides, we're all guys here, we know each of us has one, what happened to all that comradery and whatnot?”

“I don't think that was meant to apply to dry periods, Logan.”

Fear gripped Umbrella’s heart like a vice, enshrouding her in dread as “Logan” stopped directly in front of her locker. She cupped her palms over her eyes, the only other method at minimizing the risk of being detecting. In the back of her mind she knew it was a pointless action, but psychologically if she couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see her. At the last second, she heard the locker above her open up briefly before being slammed shut, with the soft thump of fabric falling registering she was in the clear. Betraying her better judgment, she peeked between her fingers to see what was taking the man so long to finish his business. What she witnessed caused her jaw to fall and a slight whimper to creep out.

Staring straight at her, gazing through the grate of the door, was the man's raging hard-on. The head was swollen red, already at full mast, and bobbed with each slight movement. The girl's pulse seemed to leave her as time halted in that moment. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the gross protrusion, but it fascinated her so; the simple curve, its girth, the way it bounced and swayed provocatively, as if to draw her closer. She needed to look more, to examine the foreign appendage even closer.

Creeping further, she got a better idea of the size of his package. Not only was it just the head that seemed to be engorged, but the entire shaft as well, flushed with excitement over just a few indecent photographs. The sack underneath hung cozily, rubbing against the man's legs as he continued to fiddle with whatever he was doing.

“I'll tell you what, you're a madman for even trying to get these. She'd probably kill you if she found out you had these.” Logan remarked, bemused and unaware of the girl gawking at his junk.

“That's why I'm only showing it to you guys, and I'm gonna need those back. “ Luke said, getting up, his own prominent bulge already showing under his towel. Umbrella gulped down the building saliva in her mouth as she was sure her heart had stopped. “It's gonna be a fun night tomorrow evening once drills are over, I can tell you that much.” Luke chuckled, approaching his companion. Umbrella's eyes wavered as she could see the mass underneath his towel lurch just from the mention of whatever unspeakable acts he was planning to commit. Their words no longer soured her thoughts, all she could focus on was how daintily the remaining towels around the other two's waists seemed to hang. A mere breeze could pull them off, revealing the goods underneath for her hungry eyes.

Leaning even closer, Umbrella watched with restrained effervescence. She could see the towel begin to loosen from the man's growing bulge and stride. It just needed a bit more encouragement.

“Dude, would you mind loaning me one of these? Parasoul's been such an uptight cocktease with the constant inspections, she won't even let us have pinup calendars! It's been weeks, or hell, months since most of us were able to jerk it!”

“I don't need word getting out I'm running a smut-peddling ring inside the showers, man.” Luke replied, keeping his eye contact above the waist. “I trust you guys, but if anyone else finds out, they'll want them too, and then everyone's gonna be wanting mor-!” The sudden clang of metal and a body falling unceremoniously at their feet forced the men to jump back and yell in surprise.

Umbrella, in her rash desire to fulfill her curiosity, had unconsciously pushed too far against the door of her locker, falling face-first onto the tiles and scattering the locker's contents about. The men around her remained frozen, frantically processing what exactly had just happened as she struggled to her feet.

“Ow...” The girl muttered, rubbing the bruise on her forehead, before snapping to attention. The three men were still present, petrified by her intrusion. Remembering where she was, her lips quivered and her face blushed furiously. She didn't dare look up at the naked man to her right, but the temptation was staggering, she had nothing much left to lose at this point.

Or rather, the men had much more.

“L-Lady Umbrella!” Luke choked out finally, becoming the first one to react. “What...what the heck are you doing here?!” He quickly moved to hide his shame, thankfully still wearing a towel - unlike his companion, who reluctantly had to use his hands in order to cover himself.

Umbrella was at a loss for words. She had no way to explain herself being in such a predicament; not only would they not believe her story in how she got there, but her mere trespassing was enough to get her into serious trouble. However, sitting up, she noticed their apprehension, they were more afraid of her than she was of them. Despite her age and stature, they clearly saw her as a person of authority, just like her sister.

Just like Parasoul...

“A-Attention, s-soldiers!” Umbrella cried, standing up straight, pushing her knuckles into her hips. At her tone, they reflexively stood at attention, although they still made sure to cover their genitals from her. “I've been...con-conducting a secret surveillance mission in order to...assure...no, maintain the strict regulations you're meant to abide by!” The girl was lying through her teeth, but she figured if she could fool them, she could get out of here. The men looked from one to the other, caught completely off guard.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Luke muttered worriedly. “We've got to worry about spies in the damn lockers now?!” Despite the helmets they all donned, Umbrella could tell how shaken up they were with her sudden appearance, unable to stand at attention for very long before wavering slightly.

“Do we have to do this in the showers of all places?!” Logan piped up, “Shouldn't Adam, or a guy, be doing this?!” Umbrella snapped her eyes towards the soldier talking in defiance, causing him to gasp in fear as she drew closer to his naked form.

“What was that, soldier!?” Umbrella boomed in her adopted voice of authority. “Do I hear...objections...to the orders of the Renoir family?!” It brought her a slight semblance of amusement watching the grown man writhe uncomfortably, but she also couldn't keep her eyes away from his hand covering his manhood. The men were toned well from their rigorous training; Parasoul definitely knew how to pick them, but she wasn't here to spoil her fun anymore.

“N-No ma'am!” He replied automatically. “I-! I just wasn't expecting something of this nature!” His voice combined both bewilderment and concern. “I mean no disrespect towards you, Lady Umbrella!”

“Good! Th-that's right!” Umbrella replied, biting her lip. She needed to know exactly how far she could push them, but in order to do that, she had to make sure where she stood with them. “Now, I want every soldier in here in line immediately!”

The men promptly saluted her before quickly scattering, calling out their comrades and returning with them just as swiftly. About a dozen bare men appeared, each as confused as the last one, fearing they were being hazed or pranked once again.

“What's this about?” One of the burlier men asked, hair coating his large physique like a fearsome bear. “And what the hell is she doing here?!” He pointed at Umbrella in her pajamas, obviously out of place in such a location. “This is the guy's locker-room for Trinity's sake!”

“Dude, hush! She's still Lady Parasoul's sister!” Another man said, this one not as hairy, but almost as burly. Their identities remained anonymous, but at least Umbrella could discern them from their voices. His words struck a chord in the small girl, they were comparing her to her sister again. They were more worried about Parasoul more than her. They didn't see her as an equal ruler, and maybe she wasn't, but she felt entitled to just as much respect as her older sister.

“Silence!” She squeaked, turning the men's glassy eyes towards her. She put herself in the spotlight, now all that was required was to play the part. “While conducting...surveillance, it's been brought to my attention that a number of you have acquired some...contraband...regarding my sister!” Immediately the three men from earlier began to subtly squirm. Despite the helmets she knew they were avoiding looking at her. “As you all know, anything that could paint my family in a negative light is strictly forbidden amongst the ranks, and photographs certainly fall in this category!” Is this how her sister would talk? Umbrella gauged the men's reactions, and they seemed to be hanging onto every word she spoke, she had a captivated audience. She could hear their murmurs of curiosity breaking through the steam clouding the air.

“Photographs? What photographs?”

“Photographs of Lady Parasoul? Doing what?!”

“What the heck is she talking about? I don't know nothing!”

They snapped back to attention as she whistled sharply, a skill she picked up from her sister. She could get used to this.

“Now listen here, men! I will not allow this kind of activity to go unpunished! The Renoir family is to be respected and held with the highest regards! All of its members!”

“Y-Yes Lady Umbrella!” A few men saluted her. They were either in their underwear or covered by a mere towel. Regardless, the girl could make out the bulges of their genitals underneath, and she felt her mouth water once more.

“With that said...I understand that it may be...difficult for some of you regarding the, uh, strict rules of conduct my sister is...instating...” She swallowed the buildup of saliva and continued, folding her hands behind her back and approaching the locker where she recalled one of the soldiers from earlier stashing the photos. It sickened her thinking one of them had taken advantage of her sister's ignorance, they were all guilty as far as she figured. Holding up the pictures, she narrowed her eyes on the culprit in particular. “However, actions such as this will get you discharged altogether, and I'm holding all of you responsible for it!”

The soldiers gasped exasperatingly , whether it was to the photos or to the girl's words, she had made an impact on them. The soldier from before, Luke, lowered his head in shame, something Umbrella took note of. Storming towards him, she made sure to keep her posture rigid, lest the facade be broken.

“You...” She let her words trail off her tongue. “You're the one who took these, aren't you?” She kept the guise of unamusement so delicate it would shatter in order to illicit an apology, but he seemed still unwilling to look at her directly. “Hey! I'm talking to you!” Still, he refused to respond, choking back on his own guilt. Words weren't getting the rise out of him she desired, so she sought another method. Noticing his hands were still at his sides, shaking as they held up his towel, Umbrella smirked evilly; this was something she could work with.

“I wonder...you're desperate enough to take these photographs in secrecy...what else could you be hiding from me?” She let her tone drop, a cumbersome whisper that chilled the steaming air. Her eyes directed towards his junk, prominent as they struggled against the fabric. She noticed the other men were still on edge as well, worried on what she would do next.

“N-Nothing Lady Umbrella!” He stammered, devotedly keeping his posture rigid, despite the girl drawing closer to his unmentionables. “I promise I'm not keeping anything else from you!” Unconvinced, Umbrella's wicked sense of curiosity once again took over as she stamped her foot onto the tile floor.

“If that's the case, then I hope all of you don't mind removing those towels then!” She boomed, watching with morbid amusement at everyone's hesitation. “How can I know if you're not hiding anything if you refuse to uncover yourself?!” She gestured towards the sizable bulge Luke was hiding, matching her at chest level. “You look like you're keeping something from me, big guy.” She narrowed her eyes and despite only seeing her own reflection in his helmet's red lenses, his twitching proved she was beginning to wear him down. Mustering up the rest of her courage, she brought a hand up and laid it against the foreign growth, marveling as it immediately twitched under her touch, and the man ushered a soft grunt.

“Ah-haaa-!” He slipped out, turning his head up towards the ceiling. “I-I'm not hiding anything else, p-p-please believe me, Lady Umbrella!”

“Then remove your towel, soldier!”

Acquiescently, the man silently hooked his thumbs into where the cloth wrapped around his waist. Undoing it in an agonized fashion, it fell to his feet with a thundering stillness, ushering the crowd to grow silent as Umbrella came face to face with what she had been so obsessed with.

Stunned, Umbrella seemed unable to find the words to respond to what she had merely observed earlier. Now, mere inches from her face, was the man's growing erection, half-limp, with life slowly raising it towards her. The girl immediately found her throat dry and her hands shaking as she tried to ensure that she wouldn't wake up from this ethereal dream.

“Wuh...wow...”

Sure enough, her stupor proved true as her fingers found his mass, pushing gently into the flesh as a silent coo slipped past her lips, overshadowed be a moan drawn out of the soldier's throat. However, her own interests pulled her into a trance as her hands began to immediately fumble around with his genitalia. Unable to speak against her actions, the man was made to endure her reckless movements; her small hands running cross his length, sizing his stiffened rod and cupping his sack, fumbling the individual testes through her fingers. 

“Dude, what the hell!?” One of the masked men spoke up, directing it towards the Egret currently under the child's assault

“I-I can't help it! It's been forever since I've jacked it, she's going wild over here!” Luke tried to pull his hips away, but Umbrella's face only loomed closer, fully enticed by his now engorged cock. The length matched the size of her hand, and each time she squeezed, a resounding throb responded. Her eyes locked onto what became a growing bead of clear fluid emanating from the tip as her impulsive actions caused more and more to spill forth. Once again, she found her mouth salivating as the male's natural musk, combined with his body wash , emanated from his sack, wafting through her nose.

“So...manly...” She mumbled, her cheeks flushing red as she brought her soft lips closer to the large head adorning his throbbing rod. Each sporadic pump or pull of the skin brought the man closer to the breaking point as he no longer could keep his composure. As she finally pulled the skin back, revealing the grandeur of his mushroom tip, the Egret grunted, thrusting his hips forward as a surge of hot spunk shot out. The sticky wads splattered across Umbrella's cheek, who reeled back almost immediately, watching as his cock convulsed like a shaken bottle, spewing jizz in wild fashion in front of her.

The soldier threw his head back, but stood pitifully still as the stimulation that brought him to the edge of passion was suddenly lost, forcing his orgasm to retreat prematurely. His cock still contracting, Umbrella gawked as a number of thick, lazy ropes of white oozed out of his cock-head, spilling onto the tile floor. She looked down at where the soldier had marked the floor with his seed like buckshot. She brought a hand to her cheek to marvel at the sight she had just witnessed when she felt a wet, sticky mess still dribbling down her face. Pulling back, her hand was now stained by the same gelatinous fluid that still oozed from the male, now staggering from the rush of his climax.

Looking from the soldier's still erect cock, and the last bit of his spunk dribbling out of it, to her hand, Umbrella felt her face heat up once again. She fumbled with the thick fluid idly, watching it form webs between her fingers as the crowd of onlookers stood bewildered.

“Luke, are you freaking kidding me?!” Logan snapped, ignoring the stunned girl on the floor. “You're gonna lose it just from that?!” As if rescued from the battering sea, his companion fell backwards against the wall and slunk his head forward, gasping for consciousness as he propped himself up and the last remnants of his seed ebbed out onto the floor.

“Holy shit...that's been saved up for forever...” He panted, staggering from the rush. “Goddamn...” As his vision returned to normal, he picked his head up and realized what he had just done. Still on her knees, Umbrella brought her hand stained with his essence to her nose, inhaling the musk that now coated her digits. The man was about to interject a half-hearted explanation, followed by an apology, before she stuck out her tongue and daintily lapped at the fluid, catching all the soldiers off guard. Immediately, Umbrella grimaced and spat the seminal fluid onto the tile, trying to shake off the residue as if it was a leech.

“Blech! That's what it tastes like?!” Wiping it off on her pajama bottoms, she glowered as the white streaks quickly ruined her attire. However, before she could get up, another man clumsily stepped forward, his own erect cock standing at attention, craving for the unfamiliar touch of another. Umbrella looked uneasily from his drooling prick to the soldier's red lenses, expecting a reason for his approach.

“I-I'm sorry, L-Lady Umbrella!” The man tapped his fingers together, overwrought with apprehension. “B-But could...could you see to me as well?!” Before the girl could even reply, another soldier stepped forward, his towel hit his ankles and his cock bobbing up and down in time with his heavy feet.

“Me...a-and me as well, Lady Umbrella?!”

Seeing her inadvertently ease their comrade's sexual tension brought on by their rigorous training drew the men even closer, their chiseled bodies forming a circle around the girl who could only look wide-eyed and bewildered as the masses around her grew, and the air growing even stuffier. Her lungs were filled with their wild odors, dampening her inhibitions, and causing her loins to warm and her stomach to flutter uncontrollably.

“Oh...oh wow, I-I don't know...” She licked her lips and swallowed hard, seeing the swollen heads ooze the same clear liquid just like the man from before, each of them on the tipping point.

On the outer rim of men, an unclad soldier turned towards another, hushing his words into a murmur.

“Are...are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, isn't she a bit young?!” The helmeted man next to him slightly tilted towards his direction.

“Dude, I know it's weird, but none of us have had any action in months. My balls are so blue I've actually considered fucking a magazine and a rubber glove. Besides, she seems...into...this...” 

“I know, but I mean, still...”

“Hey, if it's any consolation, just imagine how she'll look when she's older; Lady Parasoul's age.” The man pondered the thought for a brief second before his cock throbbed with newfound resolve.

“Those legs...and that chest...goddamn...” He mumbled, eyeing at the girl's bosom underneath her pajama top; already he could see the mounds forming. In a few years they'd be barely containable in such a garment, let alone her raincoat. Her body would pop right out of the thing. “Alright yeah, that works...” The two turned their attention back towards the girl in the middle of her gaggle of throbbing erections, her eyes twinkling and tongue wavering as she tried to decide which one to focus on first. Before she could grip her next appendage, a voice caught her attention.

“Ehh, excuse me, Lady Umbrella. Wouldn't it...wouldn't it be wiser to resume your uh...inspecting, without your clothes?” The silence that followed could fill a hangar as the group turned their heads in unison towards the individual who spoke, Umbrella included, despite her foggy visage. “I-! I mean, you already ruined your pants, there's no point in getting the rest of your clothes dirty, r-right?!” The awkward stillness almost made the man reconsider before another chimed in.

“Y-Yeah! I mean, the showers are right there, you can clean up after you're done anyway!” With their argument strengthened, the Egrets nodded in compliance, peering over the girl who looked up hazily.

“Sure...I mean, that's right!” Despite what she had just done, she suddenly felt awkward standing in front of the blazing eyes of the men, seeing herself in each blank, red lens staring back at her. Despite her apprehension, she began to undo the buttons that ran up her shirt. Much like her sister, she was an early bloomer, but the chest she owned still couldn't hold up to her sister's. She didn't see the need for support just yet because the wires rubbed her uncomfortably, especially during the evening, and as a result she would often go about her days without nothing underneath her top.

Unfastening the top button, she hesitated for a moment, waiting to see if anyone else had any further objections. Seeing none, she took in a deep breath and let the weight of the clothing slip down her arms, exposing her bare torso to the steamy air. Her meager chest reacted immediately; her tiny nubs hardening from exposure and her own exhilaration. A puff of hot air slipped past her lips as she observed their blank stares bare down on her, encompassing her. She found it rather difficult to find the waistband to her pants, until her hands idly brushed against the drawstring. Time stood on tip-toes as the men waited with baited breath for her to proceed.

“They're all staring at me...” She thought, her shaking hands making it difficult to get a firm grip on her waistline. “They're all waiting for me...even with their...” Her eyes dropped towards the row of cocks standing perfectly erect, each curved upwards and waiting for her to address their needs. They were heeding her orders, just like they would with her sister, but this was different, more intimate. Parasoul was too much of a prude to assist her soldiers in a matter such as this; there was no other explanation for them being in such a deplorable condition. Her sister couldn't do this, she couldn't address her soldiers in such a manner, to feel them in such a way. This was not only proving to her sister, but to herself, that she could become an effective ruler to her subjects; solving matters with her own personal touch.

Finding her lips curving into a sinister smile, Umbrella stuck her hips out, and slowly lowered her pants and trousers together. Where her panties hugged her delicate slit was a spot of dampness where her excitement couldn't be contained. As the remaining articles of clothing hit her ankles, she kicked them off to the side, beaming as she rested her hands on her hips, just as naked as the men around her.

“Alrighty men,” She cupped her chin in a hand, peering at the burly men and their twitching manhoods. Biting down on her knuckle, she could barely contain herself. “Let me show you how I treat my most loyal soldiers...”

Approaching the Egret standing closest in front of her, she immediately let her hands daintily scour his length. Upon contact, she was rewarded with a restrained shiver. Pulling back on the skin, she began to reveal even more of his cockhead, gleaming and lustrous from built-up precum. The substance smeared along his rod, sticking to Umbrella's hands who paid no further mind. Rather, she took more interest in seeing how little she had to touch the man before his hips started to idly move. Forming a hole with her hands, she watched, amused, as he began to thrust his cock through the ring, barely managing to keep it around his girth. The head of his prick was now clearly visible, large and smooth, swelling with blood as Umbrella tightened her grip, keeping it level with her chest. She didn't want to have another surprise shot to the face, not without her consent of course.

Just like the Egret from before, it didn't take long for them to throw their head back in a similar fashion. Umbrella cooed as another layer of warmth coated chest. Looking down, she saw his seed spewing forth with each thrust through her hand. She giggled rapturously, admiring how fervent his actions were in satisfying himself.

“Dirty...” Umbrella murmured, before the waft of man-seed filled her mind with euphoria. Such a strong, primal scent from weeks of pent-up sperm seeking release made her lower lips tremble. She felt like she could lose it in the comforting fog had it not been for a weight on her shoulder.

Looking to the side, she saw a man had brazenly laid his prick over her shoulder. Her cheeks flared and she felt an incessant need to open her mouth and savor the taste, but another masked soldier slapped the cock's owner before she could.

“Hey, dude! Wait your turn!” He stormed, obviously desperate for attention.

“I can't freaking wait any longer, man! I'm dying over here!” They retorted, staring each other down despite the situation. Umbrella giggled and situated herself in between the two, to where their cocks were mere inches away from her cheeks. Her gaze fixated on how they bounced, how their weight shifted with each slight movement. She wasn't satisfied yet.

“Hey!” The girl interjected, occupying her hands with their pulsing rods. “There's no reason to fight over me now...” Feeling a better sense of motion, Umbrella developed a soft, slow pace to her pumps, ensuring she was just gentle enough to where they couldn't get off. “Unless you want me to wait until you two are done?” She grinned wickedly, tracing the veins running up their shafts with her fingers, holding them at the tip of orgasm.

“N-No, Lady Umbrella! P-Please don't mind us!” One of the Egrets stammered, his torso covered in rugged patches of hair leading down towards his groin. Umbrella cocked an eyebrow and shifted her attention towards the opposing male, who responded just as desperately.

“I'm sorry, Lady Umbrella, truly!” The second said, trembling by each hopeful brush of the girl's fingers over his junk. “I-! I-I mean, we're sorry for imposing!” Seeing Umbrella's perplexed expression refuse to change, the male bowed his head slightly. “We-! We'll behave better from now on!” Raising both her eyebrows, Umbrella donned interest as she toyed with their sacs, relishing their weight in her hands.

“So no more fighting?” She simply asked.

Y-Yes sir!” The two saluted simultaneously, standing at attention once again. Delighted to see their cooperation, Umbrella resumed her grip on their cocks, bringing them in closer to one another.

“Good! Now, kiss and make up!” Pulling her hands together, she rubbed the cockheads against the other, smearing their apple-red tips with a lustrous coating of pre-cum. The two men winced, but were overcome with the sensation of dual stimulation. Umbrella noticed a spike in their pulse through her grip and smiled gingerly as she positioned them appropriately. Two large grunts emerged from their throats as hot loads spewed forth onto the girl's neck and torso, adding to the coating she had received before. The thickness of the ropes made her sigh in content as the warmth seeped into her chest, and spread throughout her body. The exhilaration was making her own sex drip onto the tiles, but with so much cum on her hands, the girl was unable to take care of herself without the risk of accidentally impregnating herself. Umbrella knew enough about sexual anatomy to understand what men and women do within the privacy of their homes (or what they considered privacy with Parasoul watching over everything), but even in her aroused state, she knew better than to hop on a fully grown, adult male and start riding, there was simply no way it could fit. The baby bump would be hard to write off to her sister on top of that.

However, she knew of another method to satisfy her own needs.

Turning around, with thick globs of semen running down her front, she pointed towards a masked individual and ordered him to come forward. Being a bit taller than the others, he stopped just a few inches shy of his erection coming into contact with her mouth. It was tempting to fulfill such a carnal thought, but she had other ideas in mind as she motioned for him to sit down on one of the nearby benches. Once he had done so, she hiked herself up and straddled his lap, taking care his throbbing manhood didn't slip into anything on accident.

“Stay like this now.” Umbrella inspected her position overtop the man, minding the semen that was beginning to drip off of her, trying to find the right angle to carry out what she had in mind. “Wait...wait a minute.” Spinning around, she dropped to the floor and planted her rear into the man's crotch, earning her a surprised moan as the heat radiating from his genitals met her own. Looking down between her thighs, she saw his cock sticking straight up, causing her to break into a fit of giggles.

“It looks like it's mine!” She cackled before situating into a more comfortable position. Peering over her shoulder, she watched contentedly as his body buckled with each motion. Raising her butt off his crotch, she hesitated until she could barely see the head of his prick peaking past her lower lips, before dropping back down, drawing another stream of clear fluid to descend and accelerate her rocking. “Now then, keep them coming, soldiers!” She beckoned with her hands, and the remaining men approached the pair, jutting their cocks out pitifully for her affection. Snickering at their enthusiasm, she quickly turned her attention towards the man she was grinding on.

“You can cup my butt until I finish, so hold out, okay?” Umbrella asked coyly, throwing in a wink before switching her focus back onto the masses in front of her. Clutching two more cocks, she found the motion she had been developing much more swiftly now, enjoying the subtle give of each stiffened organ, and how each seemed to have their own unique attributes to them. Some men were hairier than others and had an exotic mound of hair adorning their manhoods, while others would curve and bend in certain directions. Nevertheless, the frequency at which she was able to get them off and attain what she desired was increasing, just as the pressure in her loins was beginning to build as well.

“Lady Umbrella, there's still more of us as well!” A soldier from the back chimed in, grabbing the girl's attention away from her growing haziness. Having only recently discovered different methods of masturbation, Umbrella learned a new trick she was skeptical of, but figured now would be as good of a time as any to attempt it.

“Gah-! Okay, okay! You two, stand closer to me!” Umbrella instructed. The two men she was currently jerking off repositioned to her sides, standing over her like suits of armor as two more men filled in the gap in front of her. Raising her feet, she uneasily pushed her soles into their cocks, slipping her toes over their lengths and earning a number of concerned helmet-tilts. “I can do this, watch me!”

Straightening her legs, she clumsily ran her feet up and down the two men in front of her, remembering to keep a steady pace for not only the other men in her hands, but for herself as well. She could feel the Egret underneath her begin to thrust against her butt, forcing her to choke back moans with each resounding smack. She didn't want to let on how aroused she was, lest the illusion be broken, but regarding how much she was drooling over the soldier's prick, it was obvious she was feeling just as worked up as the others.

Albeit awkwardly, Umbrella soon developed a steady system of applying pressure to each soldier at once; moving her feet in small, slow circles, while delicately pumping the soldiers' cocks in her hands, she was losing herself in her own sphere of lechery. Dirty thoughts prodded her mind and induced her to match the thrusting against her rear with her own gyrations. Her eyes fell onto her body, slathered in the seed of numerous men, and moving like a piston in order to garnish any remaining spot on her form with even more of the warming substance. Sweat flowed down her figure and mixed in with the clouds of white essence staining her lavished skin, leaving shiny streaks all along her. The musky aroma had infiltrated her lungs, it was all her mind could register other than the fluttering in her groin that began to move into her stomach, blossoming into a numbing swathe that caused her to drool down the side of her mouth. 

“L-! Lady Umbrella!” The soldier underneath her piped up. “P-Please! Let me cum! I can't take it much longer with you moving like that!” Umbrella lazily tilted her head over, gazing with fluttering eyes at the soldiers who were breathing hard, trying to steady their nerves and stave off their own incoming orgasms.

“M-Me too, ma'am!” A soldier under her foot responded frantically. Her footwork seemed to actually be effective, but the achievement held no discernible value to the girl right now as she began to fall further into the dazing bliss of passion. All she could decipher were the other soldiers in distress, begging for her permission to feel the unbridled wonders of orgasm. Through the growing fog enrapturing her mind, Umbrella let her lips part.

“Do it...go...go do it...” She panted, feeling the soldiers' feverishly rub themselves against her body, all grunting and groaning passionately. All at once, their cocks trembled furiously, and a tremendous geyser of white splooge ruptured forth, coating Umbrella's extremities and stomach in numerous, dense ropes of admiration. Feeling the heat suddenly hit her, and the last lurch of the man's cock against her sopping slit, Umbrella finally hit her own peak. “Hah-! HAH-! HAAAAAH-GAHHH!!” Shrieking as loudly as her voice could carry in the locker-room, her eyes shot open and her jaw distended. The pressure was replaced by a surging tide of pleasuring euphoria, carrying her along as her hips buckled against the numerous cocks, still letting loose their own appreciation. Her hands and feet instinctively retracted, but the men only drew closer, masturbating furiously the remaining reserves of spunk they had been forced to save due to her sister.

“Hey-Hey! Don't get it on me, guys!” The soldier on the bench cried, feeling his own cock begin to lazily spew the last strings of cum onto the girl's crotch, right over the patch of pink hair that adorned her womanhood. As Umbrella's own orgasm continued, she began to leak her own pent-up arousal over the base of his shaft, moaning loudly as her mind began to lose its grasp over her body. Even as the surge of her initial orgasm began to die down, aftershocks still hit her in frequent intervals, signified by sudden lurches and spasms as she continued to viscerally grind her hips against the growing-flaccid penis. “H-Hey! Stop! It's sensitive right now!!” He protested, but the girl persisted in her gyrating, smiling absentmindedly, as if she hadn't heard his whimpering.

Finally, as her ceasing slowed to a halt, she fell backwards, panting hard in between bits of light airy laughter. Her eyes took on a different tone as she found control over her hands again. Sneering under matted locks, she lowered her hands; one towards the cock that still lazily hung over her dribbling cunt, and the other over the streaks of cum that formed all along her body. The hot air kept the spunk from cooling immediately, and the sensation of merely feeling the sheer amount of it almost made her cum again. Sucking in a large breath of air, she picked her head up, and saw her handiwork – soldiers bent over, out of breath, and on the brink of collapse just from her touch were lying about like discarded toys. A slight twinge of pride struck the girl as she realized her sister would never be able to do such a thing, Parasoul was an intangible goal for these soldiers, a waste of time to try and appease. But her, herself, she knew how to command these soldiers in a way Parasoul probably never even considered. She was a big girl now, on her way to becoming a woman just like her sister, and then some.

Clearing the haze out of her mind, Umbrella felt that same itch of arousal as before. Seeing there were still some men unattended too, as well as many beginning to reawaken with newfound vigor after watching her performance, she ran a hand over her breast, rubbing in the spunk that dripped off her hardened buds.

“Don't worry, soldiers, there's still plenty of me left to go around!”

…

As the last peaks of sunlight slipped past the trees and through the grand windows of the Canopy Kingdom palace, Parasoul stood prominently in front of a row of Egrets, each saluting her as she paced in front of them.

“You did great work in training today, soldiers. However, today's great will be next week's poor. I understand the stress and fatigue you're under, and as your leader, I thank you for your sacrifice!” Her voice boomed proudly within the halls, reverberating along with her heels that clacked against the marble floor.

“Thank you, Lady Parasoul!” The soldiers said in unison, their uniforms and movements matching the other next to them perfectly.

“You've all earned this weekend off, go into town and enjoy yourselves! Represent the Canopy Kingdom with pride and honor, and I look forward to seeing you all again at the start of next week. It will only get worse from here on out, but I know you all can tough through it, you're Black Egrets now!”

“Thank you, Lady Parasoul!” They repeated, keeping their posture rigid and poised.

“You're dismissed!” The Princess declared, saluting them back before striding past them, towards a flight of stairs. The men hesitated to move before they uneasily began to converse and walk towards the large, brazen doors of the Canopy Castle, each summarizing what they planned to do once they got out of uniform and onto the streets of New Meridian.

“I'm planning on hitting up the bars and raising some hell! Any of you guys coming along?”

“Nah, I actually managed to get some tickets to the theatre! They say a member of the Contiello family is back and performing live now!”

“Are there any good places to eat? Those freaking MRE's all taste the same now and I need something that doesn't just taste like bland salt.”

As they swarmed past a pillar, their conversations were immediately broken by the voice of a pink-haired girl who stepped out from behind a golden-frilled curtain, resting her cheek against her knuckles and leaning against the stone.

“Well, you soldiers look like you could use a 'little R&R!'” She called, letting her tongue droop as she mimicked a pumping motion with her curled hand, using her other to tug at her raincoat. The soldiers perked up seeing her sudden appearance, another captive audience. “I'll make sure to take good care of you...”


End file.
